Field of the Invention
The invention particularly relates to a means for encoding language into compact "word" units and visual "symbol" units, and further, to encoding such as for computer programming. The sounds and symbols are encoded in such a manner thet they can be digitized and used in computers. The "language" can be used for robots, speaking machines, games, etc. The invention utilizes a unique system of classification of the word units and symbolized visual units using binary codes, as well as descriptors, that is descriptors, and codes, having semantic value.
According to the invention stacked and serialized arrangements of matrices representing word symbols and their coincidences are formed. The symbols are defined by phonetic sound units of natural speech. The sound units are arranged in a unique manner, the inherent modularity of which can be used for binary code entry.
The embodiment in a word expression game device, such as disclosed herein, is one possibility for use of the concepts. There are other applications, however, such as use of a game for educational purposes. The language, and the game, can be oriented, for example. to dramatic, history or english or technical fields. For example, the game concept can be useful in cryptanalysis. Raised symbolic figures and binary figures can be employed, as in the disclosed game embodiment, and these can, for example, be used for amusement for the blind.